Um amor escondido
by janegranger
Summary: SongFic, da música Nobody's home e In these arms.Hermione, Draco, chegaram á loucura, por causa um do outro.Que tão grande erro comenteram eles? Leiam para descobrirem!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Bem espero ke gostem desta fic..e a minha terceira..e please deixem revieww ..se puderem ouvir a musica enkuanto leem e mt fixe..

* * *

Esta historia que vos vou contar passou-se há bastantes anos atrás, tempos esses em que Harry, Ron e Hermione existiam e estudavam juntos... 

Hermione senpre viveu um amor escondido...Talvez o tivesse escondido por ser completamente proibido..Ela em tempos amara Draco..mas...ele não a amava ou, se amava, não dava a notar por isso..

Mas tambem o que poderia ele fazer..Slytherin e Gryffindor sempre foram equipas opostas por isso eles seriam tambem inimigos para toda a vida..

Seria? Seria assim o final desta historia? Sim é claro que poderia ser, mas tambem poderia não ser...

Hermione já quase não tinha amigos..Não se relacionava com ninguem..Eu, que em tempos tinha sido a melhor amiga de Hermione abandonei-a..ela apenas se sentia sozinha, abandonada...já quase não ligava aos estudos...E tudo por causa de mim, do Harry, do Ron e claro do Draco Malfoy.Eu apenas a conseguia ver a ir por maus caminhos, mas porque não a ajudei eu? Porque a abandonei quando soube que ela amava Draco Malfoy? Afinal o amor não é proibido, pois não?

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
Eu não poderia te dizer por que ela se sentiu daquela maneira  
She felt it everyday.   
Ela sentiu isso todos os dias  
And I couldn't help her,  
E eu não pude ajuda-la  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.  
Eu só vi ela cometer os mesmos erros novamente  
What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
O que está errado, o que está errado agora?   
Too many, too many problems.  
Muitos, muitos problemas  
I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
Eu não a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence .

Ela apenas queria sair do mundo da magia... Queria esquecer o que tinha vivido..Queria apenas ser uma pessoa normal..Estava arrependida de ter vindo para o mundo da magia..Em casa mentia todos os dias...Dizia que estava bem, quando estava pessima...dizia que não se tinha passado nada, quando aconteceram milhares de coisas...

She wants to go home, and nobody's home.  
Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
É onde ela mente, arrasada  
There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.   
Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos  
Broken inside.  
arrasada

E quanto a Draco? Andava nas maiores das calmas a passear..quando por sua causa uma pessoa estava prester a ir á loucura...

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
Abra os seus olhos e olhe ao seu redor, encontre as razões  
porque   
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left   
behind  
Você foi rejeitado , e agora você na consegue encontrar o que  
você deixou pra trás.

Depois de ter acabado o setimo ano e ter passado "á rasquinha" Hermione decidiu fugir ao mundo a que ela sempre amara...fugir aos seus problemas...Mas isso não era possivel,pois não?

Be strong, be strong now.  
Seja forte, seja forte agora  
Too many, too many problems  
Muitos, muitos problemas  
I don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence, a que lugar ela pertence  
She wants to go home, and nobody's home.  
Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
É onde ela mente, arrasada  
with no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Sem nenhum lugar pra ir, sem um lugar pra secar seus olhos  
Broken inside.  
Arrasada

Com 20 anos Hermione já não aguentou mais o sofrimento..Ela amava-o, mas ele nem sequer sabia que ela existia...Dirigui-se entao a um precepicio ...

Her feelings she hides.  
Seus sentimentos ela esconde  
her dreams she can't find.  
Seus sonhos ela não consegue encontrar  
She's losing her mind.  
Ela está perdendo a cabeça  
She's fallen behind.  
Ela foi deixada pra trás   
She can't find her place.  
Ela não consegue achar seu lugar  
She's losing her faith  
Ela está perdendo a sua fé  
She's fallen from grace.  
Ela caiu em graça   
She's all over the place.  
Ela está por todos os lados

...estava talvez prestes a cometer o erro maior da sua vida.Mas não aguentou mais...Olhou para o fundo...que estava a uns dez metros e saltou..

He wants to go home, and nobody's home.  
Ela quer ir pra casa, e ninguém está em casa  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
É onde ela mente, arrasada  
There's no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes  
Não há lugar pra ir, não há lugar pra ir secar seus olhos   
Broken inside.  
Arrasada

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh.  
Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah.  
Ela está perdida por dentro, perdida por dentro

Tinha acabado de resolver todos os problemas...mas talvez não da melhor maneira porque..ela não sabia que Draco...

...Tambem a amava.

* * *

Um cadituh triste mas teve de ser...a musica e nobody's home da avril.. Review pleaseee

* * *


	2. A atitude de Draco Malfoy

Oi! E cá estou eu novamente! bem isto aqui é agora a visão de Draco..Tá muito triste mas pronto paciencia! Bem espero que gostem...ah se puderem ja sabem..deiem review!

N/A: A musica e do Bon Jovi e é a _In these arms_

* * *

Draco não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Perder Hermione...Perder tudo o que o que ele queria para estar feliz? 

_You want commitment  
Take a look into these eyes  
They burn with fire, yeah  
Until the end of time  
I would do anything  
I'd beg, I'd steal, I'd die  
To have you in these arms tonight  
_

Ele apenas precisava dela..Sentia-se tambem culpado..Afinal fora ele que a levara a comenter aquela loucura..Fora ele que a deixava sufrer..Fora ele que a insltava quando no fundo a amava..

_Baby I want you like the roses  
Want the rain  
You know I need you  
Like a poet needs the pain  
I would give anything  
My blood my love my life  
If you were in these arms tonight  
_

E agora? Que poderia ele fazer?Valeria agora a pena VIVER? Sem ela? Sem a mulher que amava?

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonights  
_

Certa noite Draco decidiu dar uma volta.Estava cansado de estra em casa..Pelo menos, antes de Hermione morrer, ele tinha uma razão para ficar em casa...Antes dessa tragedia acontecer ele ficava horas e horas a admirar uma fotografia de Hermione.Para ele era uma boa razão para ficar em casa...Agora essa fotografia fora destruida...Nã aguentava mais viver naquela angustia...

_We stared at the sun  
And we made a promise  
A promise this world would never blind us  
These were our words  
Our words were our songs  
Our songs are our prayers  
These prayers keep me strong  
And I'd still believe  
If you were in these arms  
_

Draco começou a correr...Estava mau tempo...Chuvia bastante..Dirigiu-se para o local, onde Hermione se matara.Agora, fixava o ceu.E, não se deixava de perguntar:

"Porquê? Porque é que fizes-te isto HERMIONE!

Não aguentava mais...Ele amava-a tanto, que por ela era capaz de fazer tudo..E ele queria agora ir para o pé dela..

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight  
_

Draco que estivera sentado, levantara-se..Só havia uma maneira de provar a Hermione que ele o amava..E essa maneira era seguir o mesmo caminho de Hermione..

_Your clothes are still scattered  
All over our room  
This old place still smells like  
Your cheap perfume  
Everything here reminds me of you  
And there's nothing I wouldn't do  
And these were our words  
They keep me strong  
_

Já que não puderam ser felizes nesta vida, puderiam ser felizes em outra qualquer..Assim as duas almas poderiam ficar juntas e viverem a sua historias de amor em paz.

_I'd hold you  
I'd need you  
I'd get down on my knees for you  
And make everything alright  
If you were in these arms  
I'd love you  
I'd please you  
I'd tell you that I'd never leave you  
And love you till the end of time  
If you were in these arms tonight  
If you were in these arms tonight  
If you were in these arms tonight  
Baby!  
Like the roses need the rain  
Like the seasons need to change  
Like a poet needs the pain  
I need you, In these arms tonight_


End file.
